


Boys Will Be Bugs, Right?

by lemon_cock



Category: Cavetown - Fandom
Genre: Hotel Room Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, degredation, first time dildo use, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_cock/pseuds/lemon_cock
Summary: During their first night in Brampton for his tour, Robin is a bit stressed. His good friend Simi suggests that while they get to sleep in a hotel for the night, that Robin give himself a ‘self care night’. He takes the advice, and an exciting night for the ginger follows.





	Boys Will Be Bugs, Right?

Robin snuck back into the hotel room he had gotten for his show in Brampton, his nerves shot with the anxiety that came with the first show of his tour.

He assumed his friends Simi and Alex had already retired to their own room, as he hadn’t heard anything - they had hotel rooms next to each other and the walls were quite thin - so he plopped his backpack down and dumped the contents on the bed.

“Ugh.” He mumbled to himself, digging through the pile to find his pajamas - a soft, baggy shirt and some shorts - looking back at the hotel room door and running over to flick the light off.

“Okay - it’s my night, my.. special self care night,” he whispered to himself. Simi had suggested that he took the night to relax as a ‘special self care night’. He took the advice, but was a bit confused on what to do.

“What do people even do to relax?” Robin frowned, walking to the windows and closing the curtains, unzipping his big hoodie and pulling that, and the shirt underneath, off, before changing into his pajamas.

He laid down on the soft hotel bed, hands trailing down the curves of his body before biting his lip and getting.. an idea.

While Simi, Alex, and Robin were walking around Brampton, Robin and Alex was pulled into a lingerie shop by Simi, which would usually be fine if it wasn’t also a sex shop.

During their time in the store, Robin was wandering around to kill time, and to make it short, he purchased a dildo, and a vibrator. The walk to the venue was met with Alex and Simi giggling and poking fun, asking if he bought some sexy panties.

By this point, Robin had pulled the toys out from his backpack pile, opening them and taking them out from their box and beginning to get nervous.

It was black, and shaped like a cock. That’s what made Robin nervous, the fact that it looked like a.. penis.

“Maybe this is a bad idea.. I-Ive never done this before..” he whispered, burying his face into the fluffy pillows before taking the vibrator and it’s remote in his hands and making the trip down and into his boxers.

With a few minutes of struggling, he let out a shocked squeak when the little toy gently clipped itself to his clit.

Robin laid there for a bit, about to press the button on the vibrator before sitting up and regretting his choices.

“I think I’m just going to go to bed..” he whispered, taking off his pajama shorts with the intent to sleep in just boxers, lazily pushing the contents of his backpack on the floor.

Robin laid back down, getting comfortable before his foot pressed against something and clicked it, the vibrator activating, causing him to throw his head back and moan rather loudly.

A bit in shock from the sudden pleasure and heat, his legs began to shake as he whined out, covering his mouth.

“A-Ahhhh, n-no,” he stuttered, slowly sitting up as his whole body began to shake with the vibrations, searching around for the remote.

But, by the time he found it and was holding it tightly in his hands, the room had felt like it was becoming hotter, Robin’s tongue out as he drooled and panted rather loudly.

He moved his hands down to grip onto the sheets, legs dangling off the edge of his bed and twitching every few seconds, Robin experimentally switching the intensity up on the vibrator to about as high as it could go, his free hand quickly going to his mouth to muffle the slutty moan he emitted. He didn’t even know he could make that sound.

Robin ran his hand through his hair, a bit of sweat gathering at his forehead as he picked up the dildo box from the floor and quite literally ripped it back open, throwing his boxers off and lying back, bringing two fingers down to test the waters.

“O-Oh, oh heck,” he whined. He was quite wet by now, which allowed the dildo to slide in quite easily, the ginger boy wasting no time in pounding it in and out of him, right against his g spot.

He was quite mindfucked and completely overtaken by the pleasure, not really realizing the sound of somebody opening his door.

“Robin, what the hell? Are you fucking dying?” His friend Alex asked.

Shit. He forgot! Everytime they get a hotel they have a copy of eachothers door keys in case of emergencies. He supposed he was.. being a bit too loud.

“D-Don’t turn the light on, I’m okay,” he whispered, fainting vibrating being heard as Alex walked over to Robin, who quickly closed his legs to hide what was going on.

“What’s going on here?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow before grabbing Robin’s jaw and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Do you want to feel a real cock?”

It didn’t take much time after that for Robin to slowly nod, Alex crawling onto the bed and holding onto his friends knees, spreading his legs open as Robin went bright red, frail body trembling.

“Jeez, you’ve got a lot going on here,” Alex hummed, sliding the dildo out and looking up at Robin when he began slamming it in, back and forth, sitting up a bit to lick a stripe up his neck, Robin’s eyes fluttering into the back of his head as Alex fucked him with the dildo without mercy.

“I’m glad I walked in to check on you, you’re my little whore now,” Alex said, nipping at Robin’s pale neck and feeling himself growing hard as he watched Robin’s spit-slicked lips open to let out some pretty porny moans he had no idea someone as small as /Robin/ could make.

“Do you think you’re ready for the real deal now?” Alex smirked, pulling out the dildo and throwing it somewhere to the side, unclipping the vibrator and doing the same.

Since Robin was unable to get pregnant, there were no need for condoms, Alex roughly pushing him down andthrowing off his pants, taking his hard cock out and jerking it a few times.

“P-Please don’t tell Simi,” Robin whimpered pitifully, breathing picking up a bit as Alex lifted his hips up a bit and slid into him.

“Tell her what? How much of a whore you are? I’m sure she’d love to know how dirty you feel when you’re all by yourself,” Alex smirked, leaning in to kiss at Robins neck before fucking Robin as hard as he could, smiling to himself when he heard Robin begin moaning again, and hands clutch at his shoulders.

“Isn’t this much better than some silicone toy?” Alex asked, frowning when he didn’t get a response, tilting Robin’s head to meet his own, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

When he pulled away, he felt Robin tighten up around him.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” He whimpered out to Alex, throwing his head back against the pillows.

“Ahh, mm, mm! I-I’m gonna cum! Alex!” Robin yelled, eyes beginning to water as he started to cry a bit from how intense and /good/ the pleasure was.

“Shit, y-yeah, fucking cum,” Alex whispered, feeling himself come close too, cumming inside Robin when he felt the boy underneath him tighten up and go through a /hard orgasm,/ eyes fluttering into the back of his head.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Alex praised as he pulled out, putting his cock back into his pants and looking down at Robin, whose eyes were now closed, lip bitten as he let out some shaky breaths.

“thank you,” he said quietly, Alex lifting him up by his waist and kissing his cheek before lying down beside him and holding him close.

“get some sleep, rotten robbie. i’ll clean you up tomorrow,” alex said, smiling into robins neck as he placed a soft kiss onto it.

“I’m not Rotten Robbie..” the other groaned, before falling asleep.

The next day, while the three of them were out while waiting for soundcheck, Simi hummed.

“So, how was your guys’ night?” She asked. “Robin, did you get a chance to relax?” She said, Robin turning a dark red as he began to fumble with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, yes. I went to check in on him cause he sounded like he was in pain, but he snores like a gremlin. Did you know that?” Alex said, both saving Robin’s ass and making Simi laugh at the same time.

“A gremlin? From this tiny little guy?” Simi snorted, Robin looking up at Alex with a slight glare before giggling and lightly pushing him.

Turns out Simi’s advice really worked.


End file.
